Unexpected Things
by ttalgibit
Summary: Jongin tidak pernah menduga ketiduran di bus akan membuatnya berpikir bahwa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin bukan hanya ada di kisah Romeo & Juliet. (*) EXO, Yaoi, AU, Kaisoo, Plot pasaran.


**Unexpected Things**

Pairing(s): mostly Kaisoo

Genre: Romance

A/N: Hello~ ini sidestory dari 'unfinished' dan 'In Another Life' tapi tenang aja, bisa dibaca satu-satu kok, ceritanya ngga begitu nyambung satu sama lain, dan ini juga khusus buat yg request Kaisoo, kali ini aku ngga bikin death-chara loh hehe :D maaf kalo OOC abis. Plot-nya memang pasaran dan yah, please enjoy and mind to RnR? thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak terduga dalam hidup, kita pasti pernah mengalaminya— contohnya saja Jongin.

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka akan ketiduran di bus suatu pagi. Membuatnya terpaksa membolos sekolah dan malah makan di sebuah café semi cafeteria sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dia berikan jika gurunya bertanya besok.

_Ketiduran di bus? Huh, tidak elit._ Jongin mendengus.

Hal tidak terduga yang kedua adalah saat Jongin menyuapkan suapan pertama dari kimchi spaghetti pesanannya—

Teksturnya yang kenyal berpadu dengan saus bolognaise yang nikmat lengkap dengan kimchi dan keju berlimpah— sungguh rasa yang luar biasa— membuat Jongin melumer hingga ke tulang.

"Ah.. Maknyusss," Jongin mendesah nikmat menirukan suara khas salah satu pembawa acara kuliner di televisi.

Jongin menyantap spaghetti tersebut perlahan, menyesap rasanya melalui ujung-ujung indra pengecapnya, menikmatinya hingga remah-remah terakhir, hingga menjilati piringnya(?)

Jongin membersihkan mulutnya dengan handuknya—

Lalu Jongin menggebrak meja, "Tolong panggilkan kokinya!"

Seluruh mata tertuju padanya, kemudian sebuah bakpao hidup berjalan kearahnya, "Maaf, ada masalah apa?"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya kagum, manusia di depannya benar-benar mirip dengan bakpao, "Apa kamu bakpa— maksudku kokinya?"

"Bukan, saya pemilik café ini."

Jongin mengangguk, "Ah, tolong panggilkan koki di café ini aku ingin—"

"Aku koki di café ini, apa ada masalah?" sebuah suara memotong perkataan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke pemilik suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar— _Ya Tuhan, wajah dan bola matanya yang besar itu—_

Jongin ingin sekali menjerit dan memasukkan sang koki manis ke dalam kantung celananya.

Itu adalah hal tak terduga yang ketiga.

Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan sang koki, "a-aku jatuh cinta padamu— jadilah kekasihku!"

Adegan yang seharusnya romantis itu disaksikan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di café tersebut.

"A-apa?" Sang koki membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadilah kekasihku?" Jongin mencoba mengirimkan pandangan memelas— gagal total.

"Yang benar saja!" Kyungsoo mendengus lalu menyeret Jongin keluar—

Hal tidak terduga bagi Jongin yang keempat adalah saat sang koki manis tersebut mengusir Jongin.

"Bukakan pintunya!" Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu café yang ditahan Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"Jangan digedor bodoh! Nanti pintu kacanya pecah!" Jongin bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan sang koki dari dalam café dengan jelas.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu," Jongin menatap sang koki dari balik pintu kaca seperti halnya seorang anak yang menatap mainan yang sudah lama diincarnya dari sebuah jendela toko mainan.

Sang koki mengernyitkan matanya, "dalam mimpimu."

"Baiklah, mungkin kau masih malu-malu manis, tapi tenang saja aku akan datang lagi," Jongin berbalik setelah menerbangkan beberapa ciuman lewat udara— meninggalkan sang koki yang bergidik ngeri di balik pintu kaca.

Xiumin, pemilik café yang juga merupakan bakpao hidup— menurut Jongin— berjalan kearah Kyungsoo, sang koki, "Kyungsoo, bukankah tidak sopan jika kita mengusir pelanggan—"

"Dia bukan pelanggan hyung, dia orang gila— sinting!" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Xiumin.

"Yah, tapi kan dia belum bayar makanan yang dia makan," Xiumin berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Hyung," Kyungsoo memasang wajah datar.

"Ah iya, ini tadi anak itu meninggalkan ini," Xiumin mengulurkan sebuah handuk yang— yah, dekil.

"Kenapa hyung memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena dia kelihatan menyukaimu," Xiumin berkedip-kedip kearah Kyungsoo.

_Grrr— _

Kyungsoo merebut handuk tersebut lalu meremas-remasnya.

_Yang benar saja._

.

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh pada keesokan harinya, membuat telinga Joonmyun, Yixing dan Sehun panas—

"Dia sangat manis, matanya yang besar itu benar-benar indah, dan masakannya benar-benar luar biasa," Jongin memeluk Sehun erat-erat, membuat Sehun hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ini adalah takdir, seperti di dongeng-dongeng, kalian tahu, handukku tertinggal di café itu, ini seperti Cinderella—"

"Tapi Cinderella meninggalkan sepatu kacanya, sedangkan kau meninggalkan handuk dekil bau keringat yang biasa kau gunakan setiap habis latihan dance," Yixing memotong.

Joonmyun mengangguk setuju.

"Yixing, tidak bisakah kau merelakan kawanmu ini bahagia barang sekali saja?" Jongin memelas.

"Tidak," Yixing menjawab tegas, "dan hilangkan ekspresi itu dari wajahmu, kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Terserahmu sajalah," Jongin memutar bola matanya, "tapi ingat, sepulang sekolah nanti kalian harus menemani aku ke café itu menemui calon kekasihku."

Ketiganya mengerang— _Dosa apa mereka hingga bisa memiliki teman seperti Jongin?_

_._

Jam makan siang sudah berakhir membuat Kyungsoo dan Xiumin bernafas lega. Hari ini Jongdae salah satu karyawan di EXO Café cuti berlibur hingga tidak masuk kerja, membuat Kyungsoo dan Xiumin kelabakan menangani pelanggan.

Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan meja ketika kedua matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tidak asing di balik pintu kaca EXO Café.

_Sial, bocah itu datang lagi._

Kyungsoo bergegas mendatangi Xiumin— yang nyaris tertidur di balik mesin kasir, "hyung, bocah sinting yang kemarin datang lagi!"

Xiumin mengucek matanya, "ah, sudah kau ke dapur saja, biar aku yang urus."

Kyungsoo berlari ke dapur dengan panik—

_Xiumin-hyung memang yang terbaik. _Kyungsoo berterimakasih dalam hati.

—Ting! Ting!

Pintu café terbuka, menampakkan empat orang siswa berseragam sekolah, salah satunya adalah Jongin yang langsung bergegas kearah kasir dengan mata berbinar, "pemilik café, apakah calon kekasihku ada?"

Membuat Kyungsoo yang mengintip dari lubang di dinding dapur mendengus.

"Tergantung," Xiumin menjawab santai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kalian memesan sesuatu dari daftar menu, aku akan memberitahumu."

Jongin menoleh kepada ketiga orang temannya dengan pandangan memelas— membuat mereka mau tidak mau memesan makanan, sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali muntah, hanya saja perut mereka memang belum diisi makanan.

Xiumin mencatat pesanan mereka dengan gembira, tidak lupa berkata, "oh ya, kamu belum bayar kimchi spaghetti yang kamu makan kemarin."

Jongin buru-buru mengeluarkan dompetnya, membayar hutangnya, "lalu, apa sekarang aku boleh tahu dimana calon kekasihku?"

"Jika yang kamu maksud dengan calon kekasih itu adalah Kyungsoo— dia ada di dapur."

Jongin membisikkan terimakasih lalu bergegas kearah dapur, "Juliet-ku—"

Kyungsoo mengutuk Xiumin di dalam hati.

Jongin membuka pintu dapur dengan semangat menggebu, "Juliet, Romeo-mu sudah datang."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Romeo? Kalau begitu cepatlah minum racun dan mati!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, bukankah jika aku mati nanti kamu akan kesepian?"

"Haha lucu, yang kamu lakukan justru menggangguku," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kurasa aku meninggalkan handukku disini, apa Juliet tahu dimana handukku?"

"Maksudmu handuk dekil ini?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah handuk dari kantung celemeknya.

"Kamu menyimpannya? Ya Tuhan ini benar-benar seperti cerita Cinderella! Pangeranku— apa kamu akan melamarku?"

"Kamu tahu, kupikir ibumu terlalu sering membacakanmu buku dongeng sewaktu kamu kecil."

Ekspresi wajah Jongin mendadak berubah serius lalu dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan tubuh bergetar, "aku tidak pernah dibacakan dongeng oleh ibuku— dia..dia.. "

"Ma-maafkan aku," Kyungsoo terkejut— benar-benar menyesal.

_Apa ibunya sudah meninggal? Apa bocah ini sedang menangis?_

Hal tidak terduga bagi Kyungsoo adalah kemudian Jongin mengangkat wajahnya— terlihat menahan tawa, "buat apa minta maaf? Ibuku masih hidup dan sehat-sehat saja."

Kyungsoo menarik kembali rasa simpatinya, bocah di hadapannya ini bukan hanya sinting tapi juga brengsek.

Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin keluar dari café untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Itu adalah hal tidak terduga yang kelima bagi Jongin.

"Bukakan pintunya! Teman-temanku masih ada di dalam!"

Sehun dan Yixing berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya— sementara Joonmyun menunjukkan sesuatu dengan senyum liciknya.

_Bukankah yang digenggam oleh Joonmyun itu dompet Jongin?_

'Kau yang traktir' Jongin membaca bibir Joonmyun yang menyeringai.

"TIDAK!" Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu café dari luar—

Tolong tambahkan juga hal itu ke dalam daftar hal tidak terduga milik Jongin.

.

Jongin kembali lagi beberapa hari kemudian— teman-temannya benar-benar tega menguras isi dompetnya.

Kyungsoo menggulung lengan kemejanya, sudah bersiap untuk menyeretnya keluar—

"Aku datang dalam damai! Sebagai pelanggan!" Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo menurunkan kembali nampan yang tadinya akan dipukulkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi, membuka daftar menu.

Kyungsoo berdeham, "jadi mau pesan apa?"

Jongin memasang wajah cemberut, "yang aku inginkan tidak ada disini, bisa tidak kamu memberikan pesanan khusus?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir— lalu akhirnya mengangguk, "atas nama siapa?"

"Akhirnya kamu menanyakan namaku, apa kamu sudah mulai suka padaku?"

"Beritahu saja namamu! Ini sudah prosedurnya!"

"Baiklah, jangan marah, namaku Jongin."

"Pesanannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketus.

"Aku ingin memesan hatimu," Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Sudah Kyungsoo duga._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas Panjang, "boleh saja, tapi aku harus meratakan wajahmu terlebih dahulu."

"Dengan bibir? Ya Tuhan, dengan senang hati!" Jongin memekik senang.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar— Jongin kembali menggedor-gedor pintu café untuk yang ketiga kalinya dengan wajah penuh cap kemerahan berbentuk nampan.

.

Kyungsoo bertugas menutup EXO café malam itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan udara malam yang dingin menusuk tulangnya. Tangannya meraih kunci yang berada di saku jaketnya, kemudian mengunci pintu café sambil menggumamkan beberapa lagu.

"Suaramu indah."

Kyungsoo menjerit— seperti seorang gadis.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang tersenyum, deretan giginya kontras dengan gelapnya malam.

"Ka-kau lagi?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu pulang."

"Apa kamu ingin membuntutiku?"

"Kamu ingin aku membuntutimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tentang?"

"Aku serius waktu memintamu menjadi kekasihku."

"Kamu bercanda? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal!"

"Kita tahu nama masing-masing, lalu apa yang salah? Apa kamu sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kamu hanya tahu namaku, tidak lebih! Dan soal aku punya kekasih atau tidak bukan urusanmu!"

Jongin hanya tertawa, "Pikirkanlah baik-baik, kamu masih menyimpan handukku kan? Kau boleh mengembalikannya ketika sudah siap menjawabnya."

Kyungsoo hanya tercengang melihat Jongin yang dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan menjauh, membelakangi dirinya.

.

Jongin datang ke café hampir setiap hari, terkadang bahkan tidak memesan apa-apa.

Juliet ini, Juliet itu— Juliet, Juliet, Juliet.

Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa romantisnya Romeo dan Juliet? Itu cerita tersadis yang pernah aku baca, kedua tokoh utamanya mati!"

Jongin hanya tertawa, "Bukan kematian mereka yang romantis, tapi perasaan cinta mereka hingga mereka rela mati bersama."

Kyungsoo termenung, mungkinkah akhir seperti benar-benar ada di kehidupan nyata?

.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" Kyungsoo melemparkan handuk Jongin ke wajah Jongin.

"Juliet, kamu mencuci handukku?" Jongin memeriksa handuknya yang kini tampak seperti baru.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan harus merendamnya di dalam air berisi cairan antiseptik! Kamu ini jorok sekali, bagaimana jika ada kuman penyakit disana?"

"Tapi ini berisi keringat dan kerja kerasku—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Jongin hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku menolak menjadi kekasihmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku juga harus memberi alasan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hmm.. Yang pertama, kamu menyebalkan, kedua aku paling benci orang sepertimu!"

"Kenapa kamu membenciku?"

"Kamu tidak serius! Kamu pikir perasaan hanya mainan?"

"Tapi aku serius menyukaimu— aku cinta padamu."

"Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang cinta? Aku tidak percaya cinta!"

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jika cinta itu ada Ayahku tidak akan meninggalkan aku dan ibuku demi wanita lain! Ibuku tidak akan jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal karena stress! Aku tidak harus berhenti sekolah dan bekerja! Dan aku tidak akan merasa iri ketika melihat anak-anak lain terlihat bahagia bersama orangtuanya!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan nafas memburu.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta! Anak yang hidup bahagia dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain-main dan merayu sepertimu tidak akan mengerti! Cinta katamu? Kau seharusnya cukup dewasa untuk tahu kalau akhir bahagia hanya ada di buku dongeng!" Airmata mulai membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang tinggalkan aku, jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Kyungsoo membanting pintu café di depan wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya dengan lengan kemejanya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin tidak menggedor pintu kaca itu.

.

Sudah lama Jongin tidak datang ke EXO Café. Seminggu? Dua minggu? Entahlah Kyungsoo sudah tidak ingat, hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa kesepian. Jongin memang menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, tidak mungkin orang jahat memiliki senyum secerah Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu ucapannya keterlaluan saat itu, tapi bagaimana cara dia meminta maaf jika Jongin tidak pernah muncul?

_Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?_

Kyungsoo menggigit spatula-nya kesal, Kenapa dia cemas sekali hanya karena sosok menyebalkan itu tidak muncul?

Bukankah Kyungsoo seharusnya senang? Kenapa dia malah gelisah dan tidak bisa tenang?

Apa mungkin dia rindu pada Jongin?

Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga menyukai Jongin?

Beribu kata mungkin melintas di pikiran Kyungsoo.

_Bodoh._

Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan spatula berulang-ulang kali.

.

Kyungsoo pulang dari berbelanja suatu hari, hari itu merupakan hari liburnya. Kyungsoo menunggu bus di sebuah halte, tangannya menggenggam erat tas belanjaannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka akan melihat Jongin turun dari salah satu bus. Dia buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan tas belanjaannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

_Eh tunggu sebentar, bukankah seharusnya Kyungsoo meminta maaf bukannya bersembunyi?_

Kyungsoo menurunkan kembali tas belanjaannya lalu mencari-cari sosok Jongin. Jongin terlihat berjalan kearah salah satu gedung, Kyungsoo membuntutinya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Jongin memasuki sebuah ruangan, mau tidak mau Kyungsoo terpaksa mengintip dari balik jendela.

Jongin membuka jaketnya— menunjukkan kulit kecoklatannya yang dibalut wife-beater— lalu menghidupkan sebuah speaker di sudut ruangan.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ruangan dimana Jongin berada adalah sebuah studio dance.

Jongin mulai menari, menghentakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan ketukan musik. Kyungsoo tercengang melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terpantul di cermin— ekspresinya yang biasanya selalu main-main menguap entah kemana— menyisakan wajahnya yang serius dan berkharisma. Gerakan dance Jongin kuat dan seksi seperti binatang buas, terkesan misterius dan berbahaya, membuat semangat Kyungsoo meletup-letup, membuatnya merasa seakan-akan tengah berada di ruangan itu— menari bersama Jongin.

"Dia hebat sekali bukan?" Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Yixing berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dia memang salah satu penari terbaik di sekolah kami," Yixing kembali menatap kearah Jongin, "entah kenapa saat menari sifatnya bisa sangat berbeda."

Jongin menghentikan gerakan dance-nya setelah melakukan satu putaran , lalu berjalan mengambil handuknya di sudut ruangan. Jongin mengelap keringatnya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu kenapa handuk itu begitu dekil dan bau— handuk itu memang mengandung keringat dan kerja keras Jongin.

"Jongin memang bodoh, tapi dia anak yang baik," Yixing tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo, "dia tergolong ceria sebagai anak yang ditinggal orangtuanya bercerai."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, "orangtuanya bercerai?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Jongin tinggal bersama ayahnya, ibunya pergi sejak dia masih kecil."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku tahu dia sangat menyukaimu," Yixing menepuk punggung Kyugsoo, "tolong berilah dia kesempatan."

Kemudian Yixing berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menggigiti bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah— rasa amis khas darah menyeruak di indra perasanya.

Kyungsoo merasa dia adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia.

Jongin tidak butuh kesempatan, Kyungsoo lah yang membutuhkannya.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu di depan pintu studio— hingga Jongin keluar dengan wajah terkejut.

"Juliet?— maaf, maksudku Kyungsoo, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku minta maaf, baik tentang perkataanku waktu itu maupun perlakuanku padamu selama ini, untuk itu, kumohon datanglah ke café besok sebagai permintaan maafku."

Jongin tersenyum, "apa kamu merindukanku?"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang," Kyungsoo mengangkat tas belanjaannya yang tergeletak di lantai, "ingat besok siang di café."

"Baiklah!" Jongin berseru sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari pulang dengan wajah memerah.

Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak merasa sebahagia ini.

.

Jongin datang keesokan harinya, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Jongin merindukan tempat ini.

Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum, membuat Jongin berdebar, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti itu— tulus dan kelihatan benar-benar bahagia— membuat Jongin merasa spesial.

"Kamu datang,"

"Tenang saja, Romeo-mu ini tidak akan membiarkan Juliet-nya kecewa," Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jongin menduga Kyungsoo akan memukulnya seperti biasa, tapi, Ya Tuhan— apakah wajah Kyungsoo baru saja memerah?

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu merupakan salah satu hal tidak terduga bagi Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdeham, "apakah kamu tahu jika kamu menutup hidungmu apel, kentang, dan bawang akan terasa sama?"

Jongin menggeleng.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur— meninggalkan Jongin yang keheranan, lalu kembali tidak lama setelahnya dengan membawa seporsi kimchi spaghetti.

"Apakah kamu tahu selama perang dunia kedua, air kelapa muda digunakan sebagai pengganti cairan tubuh bagi tentara yang terluka karena air kelapa memiliki tingakatan pH yang sesuai dengan tubuh manusia?" Kyungsoo meletakkannya di depan Jongin.

Jongin lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Apakah kamu tahu pisang mengandung zat alami yang dapat membuat orang yang memakannya merasa senang?"

"Tidak," Jongin mulai lelah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja Jongin, membiarkan Jongin menghabiskan kimchi spaghetti-nya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat piring kosong tersebut, "apakah kamu tahu café ini membosankan jika kamu tidak ada?"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo kembali beberapa menit kemudian, seragam kerjanya sudah berganti dengan pakaian casual.

"Apakah kamu tahu bahwa aku bukannya tidak percaya pada cinta tapi aku takut untuk mempercayainya? Karena aku takut ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang aku cintai, dan apakah kamu tahu—" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "bahwa sepertinya aku mencintaimu?"

Mulut Jongin ternganga—

"Aku harap kamu masih mau menerimaku menjadi Juliet-mu, pangeranmu, atau apapun itu."

"Tentu saja, Ya Tuhan!" Jongin melompat dari kursinya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Apakah kamu tahu jika bersamaku mungkin akan ada banyak airmata, sakit hati, dan rasa kecewa? aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan akhir yang bahagia."

"Kita tidak butuh akhir yang bahagia— karena cinta sejati tidak memiliki akhir."

Ting! Ting!

Jongdae masuk ke dalam cafe sambil membawa sekantung oleh-oleh, "aku kembali!"

Matanya membulat ketika melihat Kyungsoo berpelukan dengan orang tidak dikenal, "apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Oh, kamu tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kamu lewatkan selama liburan," Xiumin berbisik lalu memeluk erat Jongdae.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak pernah menduga ketiduran di bus pada suatu hari akan membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia di kemudian hari.

Dan Jongin benar saat mengatakan cinta sejati tidak memiliki akhir— bukankah cinta mereka tidak tertulis di buku dongeng dan berakhir dengan kata-kata 'hidup bahagia selama-lamanya'?

Jadi siapa yang tahu jika hal yang tidak terduga juga akan membawa kita kepada kebahagiaan?

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini :)

Pertama, aku ngga bermaksud nge-bash Romeo Juliet ataupun Cinderella dan yang lainnya. Kedua, fakta-fakta itu aku dapet di pelajaran sekolah, sorry kalo mungkin aku salah inget ._.V

Maaf kalo ada typo ataupun alur kecepetan, aku ngga sempet baca ulang (aku tipe orang yang ngga tega baca karya sendiri)

Sekali lagi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Have a nice day *bows*


End file.
